The host
by Little Baby Renesmee
Summary: When two girls find something much worse than Vampires and werewolves their lives go from normal to completely insane.


The Host

by Elyse

It was the year 2121, Taylor Lautner and I were sitting down watching TV, when he asked "Do you remember the invasion on the year 2012."

"No" I say, "well here it goes" he said. It was the year 2010,

you see the invasion lasted two years. My Grandma Lily and my Grandma Rose were the few remaining human teens left and they were both eighteen.

"What did they look like" I said.

Lily was like a beautiful little golden bird, she had blond hair, blue eyes and could sing like an angel. Rose was like golden fire, she had red hair, gold eyes and loved to hunt. They were happy with their lives until the invasion. After the first invasion and they lost their parents, Lily and Rose were devastated. Rose lost her desire to hunt and Lily just stopped singing. They left their parents house and moved into an apartment in California (the least populated Host state).

Three days after they had moved in they heard a faint knock on their door. Lily went to go see who was at the door, and cautiously looked out the peep hole. Rose asked who it was. Lily was scared at what she saw and ran to their room. Rose looked through the peep hole, and saw a HOST. You could tell it was a host because it had a faint pink line down its neck. She ran to their bedroom and asked Lily what they were going to do. They needed to get out of the apartment and go somewhere safe. Rose asked if she knew any safe hiding spaces. Lily said no but maybe they could look up on the internet to see if any exist. They found only one source, "Jeb's Cave". No one knew if it was right or not but the girls would have to go to Arizona and hide in the caves if they wanted to be safe. Lily told Rose to pack only what they would need and they decided to leave as soon as it was dark.

So when night fell, they snuck out of the apartment and drove all night to the secret cave. They had many obstacles to overcome. First, they had to make it across the desert to the caves without getting lost. Once they found the caves the girls had to be able to get through all the tunnels within the caves. They needed to find Jeb to pass the final test.

Jeb was the leader of the caves. He had found the caves when he was a twelve year old boy. He looked at their necks to make sure they did not have the faint pink line. Anyone that did was fed to the sharks or kept prisoner. Lily and Rose were taken to their room . There was a green sheet for the door with two beds pushed in the corners, and a dresser in between the two beds. Lily and Rose got situated before leaving to meet the others and eat dinner. The meal consisted of soup, bread and an apple. Everyone was nice and anxious to meet them. And they heard several people call them the "Secret Sisters". They didn't understand this and wanted to know why they were being call this. They decided that they needed to talk to Jeb.

Rose had always thought her parent's were different because they always acted so strange. But most adults were weird. Her mother always loved nature and enjoyed the hunt as much as Rose did. Lily idolized their father and always wanted to be near him. Especially when he was near the water. He seemed to be a different person.

The girls found Jeb in the room used for the library. Rose told him that everyone was calling them the "Secret Sisters." "Why?" she asked. Jeb sighed and told them that they were very special. He told them that their parents were actually Poseidon and Athena. The God of Water and the Goddess of War. Lily asked, "What does this all mean?" "I don't understand," said Rose. Jeb proceeded to tell them that they had powers of their own. Rose could communicate with the animals and Lily could control the elements. Lily and Rose didn't know what to think. They were so surprised. Rose needed to get away and think. She ran out of the Library and back to her room.

Lily was worried about Rose and went to look for her. She found her in their room crying and pacing back and forth. Rose suddenly got a look of excitement on her face. "What if.." she started to say. Lily knew when she got that look it usually meant trouble. "NO!" said Lily.

"But I have a great idea." said Rose.

"How many times do I have to say no?" stated Lily. "Your ideas always get us into trouble. And things are bad enough with the Host around!"

"Listen!" said Rose. "With our powers we may be able to beat the Host and get our world back."

Lily is unsure. "Do you think we can really do it?"

"We have to at least try." says Rose.

Lily and Rose go to find Jeb and the others to tell them what they want to do. Everyone will need to work together to come up with a plan and defeat the Host.


End file.
